A song of Wildfire
by Nicogen
Summary: Wildfire a force so powerful that it was said to be related to Dragon fire. The Mad King had been so obsessed with it that he burn any just so he could see it's beautiful but deadly green flames. The fires have never been tamed no one has been able to control them. Until Prince Marcus Baratheon the Wildfire Knight who paid the price to not only save someone he loved. But everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's another story of mine that I had brewing around, if I expand is entirely up to your reactions.

…

Cersei Lannister, or as she dreadfully was forced to be called, Baratheon looked down in utter devastation at the whimpering form that lay in the bed before her. Once he had been beautiful but now he was ruined. Only now did she realized what had been lost. Her Marcus, her child, her little baby boy! Was now a shadow of what he once was.

These thoughts made her think of what Maggy the Frog had told her when she demanded to know her future. _"Four children you will have, one shall not be from the man you love but from one you hate. You will scorn him for this. But he will be the one that will make you the most proud. He shall be the bane of your eldest but be the shield for the others. A warrior with the strength of his father and the skill of your brother. But what will make him dangerous will be his mind, your gift to him, one that will make even the greatest players in the Game to either step aside or die. But for you to finally give him the full extent of your love, a price will be paid. Only when he is scarred by the Flames of the Wild will you realize how much he means to you."_ Maggy said as she move a candle along the length of her body

Only now did she remember the words of the witch, and they will forever haunt her. She indeed scorned her son because he was her husband's, Robert Baratheon, the King's son. But to see her little Marcus in pain crying, her hatred melted away. This was HER child and yet she treated him in such an evil way when all the boy wanted was her love. When she thought back on it she realized, she had been such a monster. She hadn't been a mother to him, just a person he had called mother.

" _I'll change that today"_ Cersei thought as she reached down to stroke his bandage head only to snap her hand back as he cried in pain. She quickly cover her mouth to stifle her own sobs. He NEEDED to stay asleep, else he wake to even more agony. Milk of Poppy could only dull the pain so much when the patient was awake, so Grand Maester Pycelle did what he could and put Marcus in a coma to ease his pain.

" _But against Wildfire burns it useless!"_ the Queen thought as the tears fell from her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that month.

Normally she would have scolded herself for being in such pitiful state. She would've had said "I am a Lioness and I don't shed tears". This was true as many times Cersei had proven this in the 'Game' having cut down those who have stood in her way. Nothing stood in the way of a Lion of the Rock. But even a Lioness must cry when her cubs are in pain! She may be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms but she was also a mother.

That's when her tears started to pour, as she realized that despite her being the most powerful woman in Westeros, she was still powerless to do anything for her child!

And much to her ire, her Oaf of a husband, was extracting revenge on the ones responsible while she sat here not even able to comfort her child! She felt so useless and cursed the ones who caused her to feel like this.

" _Ironborn!"_ she spat venomously in her head at shear thought of those mongrels.

The Ironborn Rebellion, as it was officially recorded by the Maester in the Citadel, but from whispers she heard from the guards on patrol this war was called by the common folk, Marcus' War. It was being called such as the first kills had been by her second born.

A month's time ago a group of Ironborn infiltrators had breached the Red Keep with two goals in mind. One take a sample of Wildfire in order to weaponized it for Balon's Iron Fleet. And the second to take her three year old daughter Myrcella hostage and possibly make her a salt wife for one of Balon's son. But something went wrong with their plans…..Marcus.

Marcus adored Myrcella, people had described is as being similar to her relationship with her twin brother Jaime, well besides one little fact. Marcus was, like his uncle, protective of his little sister. When her eldest Joffrey had murdered Myrcella's kitten, a name day gift from her brother Tyrion, the Imp, she had been conflicted on how to react to Marcus' actions.

Joffrey must have noticed her irritation, she never liked cats growing up despite her house sigil, and had gutted the Kitten and presented it at a family dinner one day and said happily "Look what I did mother!" Cersei was to put it simply, horrified and was speechless as Myrcella started balling. And to her further shock, that as soon as Robert shouted "YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" Marcus had jumped over the table and proceed to punch her eldest in the face until there was a loud CRACK as Joffrey's jaw was broken.

And when he finally stood up Marcus shouted "IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM MYRCELLA AGAIN YOU'LL GET EVEN WORSE!" shocking everyone into silence for a good time until Tyrion in all his wisdom said "Well on that note, I say we should get out the GOOD wine."

At first she had wanted to punish Marcus for harming her precious Joffrey only to be convince otherwise when her husband's brain miraculously turned on for a short time. "Then the Kingslayer should hang for being in the Kingsguard, Marcus was doing what an older brother should do I will not punish him for that. I would punish Joffrey but Marcus beat me to it! Hahaha!"…and off.

That's when the people started calling Marcus the second Jamie Lannister that Marcus was destined to become a handsome noble Knight and protect his dear sister like his uncle did her.

And so when the Ironborn went to kidnap Myrcella, Marcus was sitting in a chair reading a bed time story eyes as wide as an owl's.

In defense of the Ironborn not many would consider a seven year old a threat, in fact they were right in that regard until one of them mentioned doing something unspeakable to Myrcella, that's when Marcus lived up to his family words 'Ours is Fury!' Marcus had bit one of capture ears off and while the man screamed alerting the guards he grabbed a knife jamming it into the man's neck killing the man. The Ironborn were in such shock that the man holding Myrcella had his cock cut off by the time they knew what was going on.

Her young Knight was so brave he had told her precious daughter to run while he did his best to hold off the Ironborn. And then it happen, Wildfire. While the royal tutors had praised Marcus's mind, a trait he luckily got from her side, he must have mistaken the Wildfire for Ironwine a 'wine' known to be used as a makeshift weapon to raze ships, like Wildfire it was flammable and foul smiling. But nothing is like Wildfire. Many guessed that Marcus had grabbed a fallen torch and had thrown it at the one carrying the bottles of stolen Wildfire. Having probably seen the green flames he must have realized his mistake and started running.

" _But he wasn't fast enough!"_ Cersei thought sadly seeing right side of his body covered in bandages, a few more inches to the left and he would have been like the Spider.

The Grand Maester had said "He's lucky you know, he will heal and will have full functionality any closer and he would've have been crippled."

" _Lucky!"_ the Queen screamed in her head she had the Maester sent to the Black cells for a week for that. _"It would have been kinder of the gods for him to die then have him suffer like this!"_ She had consider just grabbing his pillow and smothering him but couldn't bring herself to do it. _"Besides he'll get better he's too stubborn. And when he recovers I'll be a better mother to him."_ Cersei said making a vow to herself and her little knight.

Or as the people called him in the recently made song, the Wildfire Knight, how Marcus loved his sister so dearly that he walked through Wildfire just to save her.

" _The Wildfire Knight, despite the price he paid the name suites him."_ The Queen thought. It was a good name one to be respected and feared. Even though Marcus was in such a state she knew this moment would pass. This was one of the few cases that being Robert's son was a good thing, her Marcus was destined for great things he would push pass this and become stronger for it and she would do all in her power to make it so.

With these thoughts in her mind Cersei left her sons chambers as Myrcella also needed her, the poor girl had been suffering night terrors. Marcus couldn't be there for right now so she had to be.

"Sleep well my little Knight" the Queen said as she exited the room but not before she remembered the last thing Maggy had shown her.

" _Ah I see you don't believe me my dear" Maggy said as she grab the girl's arm. "Let me show you what lays ahead." She said as her index finger glowed a bright green and she press it against the future Queen's forehead._

… _._

 _Suddenly the young Cersei found herself in an open field the ground frozen from winter._

 _Crunch! A heavy boot hit the ground making the girl turn around and face a being with skin as white as snow and clad in armor that look to be made from ice. She screamed and backed away in fright only to see thousands of soldiers at its back only they looked wrong._

" _RAAAAAHOTHS!" roared the armored being in some strange tongue._

 _Her head whipped around as she heard another crunch at the other side of the clearing. She saw a massive army only their faces were shrouded in shadow but she saw various house banners waving in the wind. And then she saw a single man step forward. When she saw the man bearing the Lannister Colors she knew instantly who he was despite the age difference. "Jaime" she said seeing the vision of her brother._

" _My my there sure are a lot of them and ah I remember that man to the right there he owes me a bag of gold dragons" her brother said cheekily._

" _Then perhaps you can collect the debt after this battle Uncle." Said a man clad in black armor the right side of his armor decorated in a beautiful green flame design._

" _Is that my child!?" the young child thought amazed seeing the man that stood at the same height as her brother. His right eye glowing green beneath his visor._

" _A Lannister always pays their debts" shrugged Jamie._

" _True but I always preferred the official words" the armor Knight said lifting a large double headed axe with one hand._

" _And pray tell dear nephew what are those words? I seem to have forgotten." Jamie said in mocked confusion._

 _Suddenly the Knight's axe ignited in a bright green fire "Simple Uncle the words are," He said as a he prepared for a mighty swing. "HEAR ME ROAR!" he yelled sending out a wave of green fire._

 _Cersei could only stare in awe as the wall of fire tore up the battlefield. And as soon as the flames reached her did the vision end._

" _Ah I see now you believe" Smirked Maggy._

" _Show me more! I have to see the end!" Demanded Cersei._

" _Ah don't worry my dear you will, you see the Song of Wildfire first hand." Cackled the witch._

 _..._

 _Please fav and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh good seems you guys like the story. Honestly not as much as I like. But oh well the first chapter was only about 2000 words long. I myself skip over anything below 7000 so I can't really say much. But here the next chapter which took me about four days. Hopefully this will catch your eyes.

Chapter 2 The effects of Wildfire.

10 years later, a week before Jon Arryn's death.

Kings Landing-Flee Bottom

Edmund of House Boggs smiled lecherously as he reached out towards the crying little girl of thirteen. "Now don't worry my dear, Daddy just want to show you his love." He smirked evilly as he was going to assault his bastard daughter. As the man was about to put his hand on the girl he stop as he heard a commotion outside.

"As a Guardsmen of this great city I demand you step aside Guard of House Boggs." Shouted a man outside.

"On whose authority?!" Shouted Edmund's personal guard, Hans stalling for time so his lord could look presentable and just claim he was visiting his bastard daughter.

"Mine" said the voice of a young man making Edmund go stiff in fright.

" _Oh no not him!"_ shouted the heir of House Boggs in his head as he quickly got his pants on.

"Oh, yes Milord but I have to ask why you are here?" gulped Hans.

"Stop stalling move!" growled the young man.

"Stalling Milord?" Hans stuttered.

"THAT'S IT!" the voice roared

BOOM!

"SHIT!" Shouted Edmund as the door was busted open with a swing of an axe. Edmund turned and was horrified to see Hans' head being held up by what he dreaded, a Double Headed Valyrian Steel Axe.

"Edmund Boggs in the name of the King Robert Baratheon you are under arrest for the abominable crime of rape and attempt of rape of your own child!" Shouted a man in pitch black armor as he pulled the axe out of the door and pointed it at him with one hand.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Edmund shouted running out the back door.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS RUN!?" Shouted the Knight.

"Maybe because they know what's going to happen once you catch them Marcus." Said a man in sleeveless leather armor as he cleaned the dirt from underneath his finger with a knife.

"Oh shut up Jimmy and chase after him!" growled Marcus.

"Why me!?" whined Jimmy.

"Because when I was twelve I saw the whole of the city guard chasing you for three hours when you raided the royal tailor's stores of dye for your _art_!" Answered Marcus rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up you love my art!" Jimmy said flexing his tattooed arms.

"Guys?" Said a tall skinny teen holding a bo staff.

"Just do it you lazy fuck!" shouted Marcus throwing up his arms.

"I'm lazy?! You're making me go after him! How about you go after him else you'll become a fucking fat ass!" Jimmy shouted.

"Guys?" the tall teen said again.

"I pass out drunk one time and you never let me live it down because you had to carry me!" the prince said holding up one finger.

"In your armor! And then your mother wouldn't let me take it off to punish me and you!" Jimmy shouted.

"Yeah that suck! My back and neck were stiffer than my Uncle Tyrion in a whore house." Marcus said rubbing his neck.

"Thanks for that image Marcus." Sighed the voice of a woman.

"Oh hi Nathalie when you get here?….. And you caught Boggs didn't you?" Marcus said dryly as he turned sideways.

"You think?" said an irritated attractive girl of Dornish decent in a skirt armor combo with a bow slung on her back, as she steered a groaning Boggs to the city guard by an arrow lodged in his shoulder . "I been here a while now after having to leave my meeting and do you two idiots' job for you!" snapped the girl.

"And thus ended the tale of how the infamous Tattooed Fiend avoided work and ruined Vipereye Nathalie's day without doing a thing." Jimmy grinned.

"I fucking hate you Jimmy." Marcus/Nathalie.

"And yet you love me" Jimmy giggled.

"I rather marry the Mountain." Growled Nathalie.

"And don't say that again otherwise people will think I'm like Uncle Renly." The Wildfire Knight groaned.

"Yeah whatever, now Monkey why didn't you say any when Nathalie got here?" Jimmy asked looking at the tall teen.

"I tried but you two were having a lover's quarrel and wouldn't listen. And for the last time it is Mo Kay, its Braavosi okay, say it with me Mo Kay." Mo Kay said.

"Monkey" said Jimmy.

"Mo Kay!" the Braavosi shouted

"Hey why are you mad I said it right?" Jimmy said holding his hands up defensively.

"No you got it wrong you imbecile, now let's try again. Mo Kay."

"Monkey."

"MO KAY!"

"Monkey."

"MO KAY!"

"Monkey."

"MO KAY!"

"Well I'm getting out of here, I got a meeting to get back to. See you later Marcus." Nathalie said walking out of the house.

"Yeah lucky you, I'm stuck with these two." Sigh Marcus as he and his companions got on their horse all the while the two were still bricking.

"Monkey."

"MO KAY!"

"Monkey."

"MO KAY!"

"Mo Kay." Jimmy said getting the name right.

"MONKEY!" Mo Kay said only to blink.

"Is it Mo Kay or Monkey make up your mind!? You Braavosi are so weird." Jimmy smirked only for his eyes to go wide and duck as Mo Kay swung his staff at the Tattooed Fiend.

"These are my friends." Sighed Marcus as the three headed to the Red Keep.

…

The next day…..

Ser Jaime Lannister sighed as he made his way down the hall to his nephew's chambers getting ready for the headache he would get once he step inside. Now don't get him wrong he loved his nephew and it was for one simple fact. He knew why he did what he did. Why he became the Kingslayer.

He still remembered the day he had decided to teach his nephew how to fight…..

Nine years ago…..

"Why don't you give up?" Jaime said seeing his nephew give a weak swing with his right hand the dummy barley moving. "With your injuries it's going to be impossible."

"Because I'm not fighting for myself. Whatever happens to me doesn't matter as long as I can fight and protect people." Marcus said striking the target again getting the same results. "To be like you the Great Kingslayer, who saved all of King's Landing." He said making his Uncle stop the insult he was about to fire off.

"Say that again?" Jaime asked confused.

"I've been burnt by Wildfire Uncle Jaime. I know what it can do. It's the most painful thing I been through" Marcus said who then shivered "It still is."

"Marcus" Jaime started as he realized what his nephew was saying.

"You saved EVERYONE from feeling this pain every man, woman and child! To me you're greater than every hero in history and I'm proud to have the privilege to be related to you!" Marcus swinging the practice sword only to have nothing happen. "Damnit!" groaned the boy.

To say that Jaime was speechless was an understatement, and he didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do.

"You're holding the blade wrong" Jaime said stepping forward and showing the boy the right way to wield a blade. "Now do it the way I showed you"

"RAAAA!" the boy yelled swing the blade with all his might and to his utter shock the dummy toppled over and smacked against the ground.

"It seems I was wrong, in fact I think you'll become better than me if you keep this rate up." Jaime said smiling.

Present…

It was amazing how fast the boy picked up the blade, to say Marcus was a prodigy was an understatement. In tournaments he dominated because the scary fucking thing was that he was ambidextrous. The only people who could beat him in a fair fight was him because he was the one who taught him how to fight and Ser Barristan Selmy because well he's Ser Barristan Selmy.

But then there was Blaze a Double Headed Valyrian Steel Axe. While in tournaments Marcus mainly used swords unless someone had pissed him off. But when dealing with problems such as Boggs it was Marcus' main weapon since his 12th name day.

The story went like this, during his coming of age hunt on his 12th name day Jaime thought he was going to go for a sword and shield, a perfectly respectable choice in his and his brother-law's opinion. But he surprised them all when he only grabbed them to move them out the way, so he could chose a battle axe that was buried in the sack.

Apparently being in constant pain from Wildfire burns had caused Marcus' adrenal glands to produce tremendous amount of adrenaline, giving him not only the strength to wield it one handed like Robert at the Trident with his hammer, but to also cleave a stag clean in two. This had everyone gaping like a fish even the motor mouth Jimmy the Tattooed Fiend, much to Jamie's relief.

Ah Jimmy the Tattooed Fiend, the cause of Jaime's headaches, all of them. Oh he so wanted to be the one to execute the little shit when he was caught after his three hour chase when he broke into the Red Keep and stole the Royal Tailor's dyes. He never met anyone more disrespectful then Jimmy. But much to his misfortune Marcus had step in and save the boy's neck. The reason was not only simple but scary.

Five years ago…

"How did a boy not even old enough to sleep with a woman….." Marcus had started.

"Oh I don't know about that." Chimed in Jimmy making the King laugh loudly.

"Trying to save your life here! Could you please shut up?!" Marcus shouted punching the boy in the back of the head causing Jimmy's forehead to smack into the floor.

 _Did Jaime mention he loved his nephew?_

"Sorry Boss!" Apologized Jimmy.

"Okay back to my point. How did a boy not even old enough to sleep with a woman sneak into the Red Keep undetected and only get caught because he was making a sandwich in the kitchen?" Marcus asked making everyone go silent.

"Yeah that what I thought. So either he's a master thief which I high doubt since he got caught in the kitchen." The Prince stated.

"Man's got to eat." Jimmy said twirling his shackles around his finger.

"How the? Never mind. Anyways my point is our security is severely lacking." Marcus stated. "Now think about it what instead of stealing dyes he had decided to steal some Wildfire or poisoned all our food? I don't know about you but I want to keep the left side of my face."

"What's wrong with your right?" Jimmy asked "What the? Was your face always like that?"

"Okay back up, do you even know who I am?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know some kid who hits fucking hard?" Jimmy said scratching his head.

"Where do you think we are?" asked the Prince.

"Some rich guy's house?" Jimmy said making everyone blink. "Hahahahaha! You should see your faces! Yeah I know who you are, you're Prince Wildfire or Marcus, whatever. And if you really want to know how I snuck in, I'll tell you if you ask."

"Well?" Marcus said.

"Well what?" Jimmy said cocking his head to the side.

"Aren't you going to tell us how you snuck in?" asked Marcus.

"You didn't say please." Jimmy said.

"That's it!" Marcus shouted as he proceeded to beat the shit out of the little Fiend.

….Present.

By the end of it all they had learned that Jimmy pretend to be a new member of the kitchen staff and simply walked in. Let's just say that got fixed fast although a few guards got sent to the Wall for such a fuck up.

And Jimmy, much to Jaime's horror was given a job in the Keep, to find out any flaws in its security and point them out. And when he wasn't doing that he was delivering messages as the Royal Messenger. Because to put mildly Jimmy was fast, really fast and he didn't believe in a straight path. If it was faster to climb three stories he was climbing three stories.

It was actually quite impressive so much so that even his father didn't kill the boy for his mouth. But his beloved brother Tyrion had thought he'd been drinking bad wine and had started throwing out his wine whenever Jimmy was in the room having been convince the boy was a product of his drunken imagination. And to make it worse Jimmy would silently leave the room just to mess with him. It wasn't until the rare and elusive sober Tyrion had bumped into him did he learn the truth. When his brother had found out he had punch the boy right in the nuts and yelled "You damned Tattooed Fiend you made me waste perfectly good wine!"

 _Did Jaime mention he also loved his brother?_

From that day Jimmy had earned the title the Tattooed Fiend. He was call the Tattooed Fiend for not only his mannerism but the fact from the neck down Jimmy was cover in tattoos, that he did himself. That's why he stole the Royal tailor's dye he was going to use them and tattoo himself. Prior to his time at the keep it was only his wrist, but as time went on his whole body became covered in, as much as Jaime hated to admit it, a beautiful piece of art. It was rumored that when Jimmy died he was going to be skinned and his skin sold to the Iron Bank for half a million gold dragons.

And the boy's skill in art wasn't just limited to tattoos he was also a master painter and tailor. Even his sister was from time to time seen wearing a dress the boy had made.

Now the Kingslayer had been surprised by his sister stand with Jimmy, having believe she would have done something to rid of the boy. But instead she said this to him. "Marcus needs to be around someone his age to remind him what he is, a child." And so Jimmy became Marcus' best friend despite the numerous times he had seen the two arguing. Speaking of which…

"Ow mother fucker!" Shouted a fully armored Marcus minus his helmet. "That hurt!"

"Then stop fucking squirming!" Jimmy snapped as he stabbed a needle in the top of Prince's head on the line where his hair started to grow.

Unlike the Hound who didn't have access to a Grand Maester, the Prince's hair on the right side had been removed giving what Marcus called a 'Clean Burn' look. The Hound had what Marcus called a 'Dirty Burn' as the Sandor's burns occasionally oozed making it unpleasant to look at. But thanks to the work of the Grand Maester the Prince's burn had healed smooth although it still looked warped. He was brunt but clean.

Hence why Jimmy was jabbing his needles in his nephew's face. "It's already messed up I may as well have something nice for people to look at." Marcus had said when green tattoos started to appear on his face. The only problem was that his brunt skin didn't hold the ink well, so Marcus' face was constantly changing. One month he have a charging Stag and then a Roaring Lion the next. This month apparently was going to be a Stag as Jaime saw the outlining shape. The two were the most common but no matter the design green flames were always present.

Despite not having oozing burns and the tattoos Marcus was still self-conscious about his looks. As he grew up Marcus had a habit, that whenever having conversations with strangers or women in general he would turn to the side when talking to them. But even when he grew up and gained more confidence he still turned it when concerning Cersei and Myrcella were that he didn't turn away.

"You are my child and I will always love you, nothing will change that, nothing." The Queen would say turning his head towards her.

And Myrcella had one day had broken down crying. Apparently the young girl had thought Marcus hated her for getting caught and was blaming her for his burns. "No I don't blame you Myrcella this is not your fault, I would gladly be burned a thousand times over to keep you safe." Marcus said holding the girl close.

"But why?" the young girl cried.

"Because you're my little sister and I would do anything for you." Marcus said smiling still only showing the left side of his face.

"Anything?" Myrcella asked.

"Anything." Marcus said smiling.

"Then stop turning your head I'm tired of only seeing half of my brother." Myrcella demanded.

"Hehe anything for you my precious little sister." The Prince said turning his head forward.

…

"Then work faster!" grumbled the Prince.

"Honestly I don't know why you bother it just going to fade" Jamie chimed in as he walked inside.

"I like it honestly because Jimmy's first attempt was horribly." Marcus said smirking.

"FUCK IT! DO IT YOURSELF ASSHOLE!" Jimmy said throwing up his arms before he pack up his kit and jump out the window.

"Well I guess that the end of your make up sessions." Blinked the Kingslayer still not used to the sight of the boy jumping out the window even after five years.

"Nah we were done for today anyways, he still needs to head to Varys' as the Spider wants him to make some additional rounds." Marcus said waving off the matter.

"I wonder how far he'll jump this time?" Jaime asked referring to fact that Jimmy was the only person able to sneak up on Varys. You ever seen a eunuch shout and jump out of shock? He had, and it was quite the sight. Like his brother, Spider had develop a habit, whenever the boy was present the Spider wound keep his eyes locked on the Tattooed Fiend even if he was talking to someone else.

"Hmm I say maybe three feet forward and one in the air." The Prince said grabbing Blaze and placing the Axe on his shoulder. "And seeing that you're here I assume its time?"

"You assume right Lord Boggs is in King's Landing and demanding an audience with the Lord Hand as to why his son has been arrested." Jaime stated.

"He knows why, he just doesn't want the honor of his house disgraced. And without his son he has no _true_ _heir_." Marcus said passing his Uncle.

"True heir?" His Uncle repeated cocking an eyebrow as he noticed the singsong way his nephew said true heir.

As Marcus stepped into the doorway he turned his head back "Did you honestly think I arrested Boggs on a whim. We both know I been taught not to act unless I'm going to win." He said smirking as he started walking down the hall.

Jamie could only sigh and shake his head as a smile came to his face. "He's definitely your son Cersei."

…

Cersei stood proud as she stood looking over the proceedings taking in the throne room. Her two youngest standing at her sides. She looked down at the foolish Lord of House Boggs, a loud and fat man, as he demanded to know why his son had been arrested.

"Your son Edmund been charge with the crime of rape, of not only Martha Rorris a seamstress in Flea Bottom but the attempted rape of your bastard granddaughter Becca Waters." Jon Arryn said as he sat on the Iron Throne.

"Rape?! Oh that explains Brother's mood lately and why I haven't yet seen Mo Kay with Marcus today." Myrcella said understanding why Marcus had been so busy.

"Yes, you know how your brother get when he preparing a case." Cersei said nodding with her approval at recognizing her brother's patterns. He always got this way when dealing with rapist.

Marcus despised rapist, many suspected it stemmed from that night when Myrcella was kidnapped. Cersei believed Marcus saw every rape victim as what could have easily happened to Myrcella if he hadn't been there that night. Because of this he had started a campaign of hunting down rapist and dealing out justice swiftly and brutally. Commoner and Noble alike were not safe from her son's wrath. Ever since it became common knowledge in King's Landing that rapist either went to the Wall or, much to the shock of everyone including herself, they were castrated by Wildfire.

This was what shocked everyone. Many believed that due his experience with it, that Marcus would've developed a fear of fire. What happen was the exact opposite he became obsessed. When it came to fire Marcus was an expert. He knew how long a fire would last using different types of fuel 'wood, oils etc.' How hot it need to be to melt steel. How to stop fire literally with fire. There was this one time a tavern had been set ablaze and immediately Marcus knew it was arson and exposed the culprit who set if aflame so he could buy the property because it was an ideal location.

And when it came to Wildfire that's when he got scary. Marcus had manage to learn and memorize the formula and had actually develop different variations of the deadly concoction.

" _He's truly living up to his title"_ Cersei thought smiling proudly.

"This is an outrage! My son is a kind and loving man who was just visiting his daughter!" Lord Boggs shouted even though he started sweating.

BANG!

"That Lord Boggs is a lie! For I personally found your son in act, his trousers around his ankles. His hands on the girl he had stripped naked." Marcus shouted as he kicked the door to the chamber open with Jamie flanking him.

" _I need to remember to have the integrity of the wood check and replaced with perhaps Ironwood from the North."_ The Queen thought. It wouldn't look good if Marcus got his foot stuck in the door. His entrances were a key tool as it focused all attention on him.

"Then you're a liar all you're after is to end my line so you can take my land! You dirty scarred-!" Lord Boggs shouted before he went silent as Blaze stop an inch from his neck.

"Oh trust me Lord Boggs if I wanted your land I would just take it as according to Lord Baelish you been lying about the amount of Taxes you been collecting!" Marcus said staring down the frightened Lord with the infamous Lannister stare.

Cersei couldn't help but smirk as the whispers reached her ears.

"By the gods" said a son of a minor Crownlands Lord

"He's Lord Tywin grandson boy, be wary else you find yourself on the wrong side of that gaze. When a Lannister gives you that look, it means the Lion is about to close their jaws on your neck." Said the boy's father.

"But I thought he was a Baratheon?" said the boy.

"No he is both, REMEMBER that. A Baratheon will just kill you. A Lannister will strip you of all your power and make it theirs. But Prince Wildfire is something else entirely he will make you beg that he kills you."

" _You are a smart man Lord Hardy to make your son fear mine."_ Mused the Queen, this wouldn't be the first time her son had cut down a minor house, both verbal and physically. She remember that a Lord had been convicted for killing their brother, the coward had been arrogant and tried attack her son only to have both his arms severed and then found himself executed by Wildfire.

"You not only shame your House Lord Boggs but you shame all of Nobility for raising such an heir, but is as they say like father like son." Marcus said swinging his Axe back over his shoulder before he snapped his fingers.

Again the doors open revealing Nathalie whose was flank by three people. One the Queen recognized as Ser Norton Waters a Hedge Knight of notable skill having seen the man fight her own son at tourneys from time to time. If she remember right he hailed from somewhere near Crackclaw Point. Land that Boggs owned.

" _Ah I see what you're up to Marcus"_ she smiled giving an approving nod towards her son.

On Norton's arm was a girl with average looks but pretty enough to be a Hedge Knight's wife. Behind them was a man who was obviously the girl's father as they shared the same nose and jaw line.

"Hello Father" Norton sneered at the sight of Boggs.

"Norton!" Lord Boggs said surprise to see his own bastard. "And Remus what are you doing here?" he asked addressing man behind Norton. "Unless? You rat you sold me out!"

"You see I been talking to Norton for a few months now and he told me an interesting story on that really got underneath my skin." Marcus said angrily. "You see Lords and Ladies of the court Lord Boggs here is not only an embezzler who has been expose by the honorable Remus Boric, Lord Bogg's steward but the man is also a rapist!"

"I told you that I would make you pay for what you did my mother and now I'm making good on that promise." Norton shouted.

"I knew I should have slit that bitch's throat but I was thinking with my cock and wanted to fuck her again!" Snarled Lord Boggs seeing as he had been had.

"Oh I gut you right here but your judgement is greater than anything I can do." Norton snapped.

Clack! Clack!

"I've seen all there is to see." Jon Arryn said as he hit the ground with a cane "I Jon Arryn Warden of the East and Defender of the Vale and Lord Hand I find you Harris Boggs along with Edmund Boggs guilty of not only Rape but embezzling which is considered Treason! Guards take him away and put him in the cell across his son. I will ponder on the punishment." The Hand said as the screaming Lord was hauled off. He then raised his cane about to dismiss court until.

"Excuse me Lord Hand but there is one more matter I wish to address." Marcus said holding up his hand.

"And what might that be Prince Marcus?" Jon said lowering his cane.

"It the matter of the House of Boggs being now left without a lord. You see Edmund Boggs was an only child and had no trueborn children. But thankfully a solution walk through the door not too long ago." Marcus said motioning to Norton. "I request that Ser Norton Waters be legitimize so as to stop a possible dispute between our honorable Nobles over the land." Said the Prince. "And to solidify his line his wife Ulsa is already with child."

"Hmm I see." The Lord Hand said as he thought it over. _"It would prevent bloodshed and Ser Norton is an honorable man, well like by the common folk."_ He nodded seeing the wisdom "Very well Ser Norton and Water step forward and kneel," he said as he Norton stepped forward. "I Jon Arryn as the Hand of the King grant you along with your Lady Wife and heirs the name of Boggs, now rise Lord Norton Boggs and may your Lordship be honorable and true!" Jon said bang his cane on the ground.

"Thank you Lord Hand I will do my best" Lord Norton Boggs said rising for the first time.

…..

After the Nobles had start clearing out Cersei and her youngest made their way to Marcus who was currently having a discussion with the newly appointed Lord.

"I can't thank you enough Prince Marcus I will repay you someday this I promise." Norton said bowing.

"Repay me with your loyalty and consider us even." Marcus said holding out his hand.

"It will forever be yours" Norton said shaking the Prince's hand before turning to make his leave. "Your Grace" Norton said bowing as he passed the Queen.

"Lord Boggs" Cersei nodded respectfully seeing he was now her sons, House Boggs' loyalty wouldn't come into question for a least three generations due to today's events.

"Thank you for being the middle man Nathalie, if I had been seen anywhere near Norton the former Boggs would've been grown suspicious, I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Marcus said sincerely.

"Not at all Marcus, Lord Norton is a pleasant man and only lost his anger when discussing the actions of the former Lords but was mature enough not to deflect it on anyone." The Dornish girl stated before she caught the Queen approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Now if you would allow me to take my leave I have other matters to attend to." She said as she curtsey.

"Very well I'll see you later Nathalie." Marcus said bowing dismissing his friend who left and curtsied again as she passed the Queen.

"Your Grace." Nathalie said before taking her leave.

"Nathalie." Cersei said acknowledging the girl as she quickly looked the girl up and down. Her eyes focused on the girl's belly looking for a sign of a bump, but found none. Nathalie Sand or Vipereye was the youngest of the Sand Snakes, bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell a skilled archer who many believe was Marcus' lover. Hence why Cersei was looking the girl over. If the girl was caring her Grandchild she would have to ask Marcus how he felt before she tired anything. Knowing him he probably have the child legitimized.

Marcus' condition had, while making him strive to become a force to reckon with, had also ruined his dealings with women. Marcus had come to believe that he would never marry and that he only have bastard children, as he thought no Noble girl would want him.

What the boy didn't know was that he had actually caught the eye of many girls. His left side was still quite handsome and with Jimmy's art on his right it gave him the look of a warrior, which appealed to many. It was why she tolerated it.

But they were all minor Lords' daughters and none were such a beauty to start a war over. No, only a High Lord's daughter or a truly grand beauty would be do for her Knight. He was a PRINCE, a warrior and had a mind that made many pause in thought. Not just any girl would do.

"Greetings Mother, how are you this morning?" Marcus said turn his head to face her, else he get a lecture.

"Very proud." Cersei said smiling as her eyes stop on the Charging Stag on his face. She would be lying if she said she preferred it to the Roaring Lion. "You handle that very well, Jon Arryn didn't even hesitate on his decision."

"He had seen all he needed to see. Besides Harris Boggs slipped up and admitted to his crimes, if I had been someone else he may have saved himself." Marcus said shrugging.

"True, but you are my so and no one can stand up to you." The Queen said caressing his cheek.

"Hey Marcus, Marcus you think we can train today?! Can we?!" Tommen said bounding up and throwing his arm around his brother and hugging him.

Cersei couldn't help but smile her little Tommen idolized his older brother. Marcus made sure to always make time for him and Myrcella. He was a caring sibling always looking out for the two.

"If it alright with Mother then I see no problem." Marcus said making Tommen whirl around.

"Mother?" the little boy asked.

"It's alright Tommen but know that you still have lessons today." The Queen said giving a look that told Tommen he was not to miss his lesson.

"Thank you mother!" Tommen said as the two brothers left for the training yard with Myrcella and Jamie following after.

"He was quite impressive today your Grace" Jon Arryn said as he walked towards the Queen.

"Yes he handle himself splendidly." Said Cersei the pride "He'll make a great Hand one day."

"But an even greater King" The Hand stated.

"So will Joffrey, it's in his blood." The Queen said as she walked away.

"If you say so" the Lord of the Eyrie said as his eyes followed Marcus as he lift Tommen up and put the boy on his shoulder.

….

Later that night.

The Dungeons of King's Landing…..

"Ah Master Marcus you honor your humble servant with not only your presence but you allow me to handle your latest Masterpiece." An old man said as he knelt before the Prince. The old man was Wisdom Hallyne the current leader of the Alchemists' Guild in Westeros. As Marcus gained fame so did the Guild.

While not as strong as before the Guild had regained some of its honor. Along with the honor it numbers started to grow, not to the number it once was but "better some than none" said Wisdom Hallyne as potential Apprentices came to the Capital. Because of this along with his mastery of Wild, Wisdom Hallyne had pledge his full service to Marcus and along with it the entirety of the Alchemists' Guild.

"Rise Hallyne," Marcus said motioning the man up "Have you finished your perpetrations?"

"Yes my Prince I had Ser Ilyn Payne start as soon as they were brought to me." Hallyne turn to the Royal Executioner who nodded.

"Thank you Ser Payne," Marcus said nodding to the man "Now for you." He facing the Boggs.

"You can't do this we pledge to take the Black!" Harris Boggs shouted as his son were chained up their leg spread wide, on them was a trial of green liquid that went from their legs to a metal block on the floor.

"I know but as Nobles you are held up to a higher standard and so to set an example you punishment must be severe. It will serve as an example that such acts will not be tolerated." Marcus said as he lifted Blaze and walked towards the block. "I have the same belief as the men form the North, that the man who sentences another must be the one who carries it out. And so I Prince Marcus, Wildfire, Baratheon, in the name of my father Robert Baratheon King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Sentence you to be castrated by Wildfire! If the Gods be merciful you will survive, if they are not you will die!" He yelled as he slammed his axe down on the metal block creating a few sparks.

WOOSH!

Almost immediately the green flames ignited and trailed up to the Boggs' legs and crotch.

"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Harris Boggs shouted "KILL ME JUST FUCKING ME!" screamed Edmund.

"You want me to make it stop?" Marcus asked as step closer to the burning men.

"YES!?/ BY THE GODS END IT!" screamed the Boggs.

"Did you stop while the women you raped begged you to stop?" The Prince said cocking his head to the side. "NO YOU DIDN'T AND NEITHER WILL I!" He shouted silencing the two men as they saw something that frighten them. The Prince's right eye was glowing green and then suddenly the fire below them grew consuming their bodies.

"Scum!" Snarled Marcus as he spit of the corpses. "Ser Payne feed them to the dogs." The Prince ordered as he started walking out of the dungeons.

…..

Later in the Main Keep.

"Marcus" a voice called just as Marcus grabbed the door handle to his chambers. The Prince turned to see Jon Arryn walking towards him.

"Lord Hand" Marcus said bowing.

"Please Marcus I've known you since you were a babe, you don't need to bow to me" Jon said smiling.

"Sorry I've been so used to keeping face in court I got kind of used to being formal." The Prince said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright Marcus the same thing tends to happen to me from time to time." Jon said smiling before getting serious. "I need to discuss something with you."

"And what might that be?" Marcus asked seeing the Lord Hand's expression.

"A matter that is best discussed in private" Jon said motioning for Marcus to head inside.

….

The next day Jon Arryn would break into a fever and within the week pass away. Nobody knew what happen only that Jon Arryn's last word were "The Seed is Strong."

…..

Please Fav and review as they helps with the writing process and I do take your input into account.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. But I was helping out with a friend of mine somethings. But such is life.

Anyways all I got to say is. Season Five Episode 8.

Holy fuck! Shit just got real! I don't know about you guys but that episode scared me! And I got to say Jon's face summed up what I was thinking. I would say more but that would result in spoilers.

Review response….

Coldblue…..Yep that's what I was going for. Marcus is a hero but he has a dark side to him.

 **Unlike in most Black Prince stories where Cersei has always shunned and scorned her child, to a certain degree. My Cersei is a loving mother, as I stated in chapter 1 all her hatred melted away. Sure she despises Robert, but none of that hate is transferred to Marcus.**

 **But the question is that a good thing? We seen the effects of this when Marcus executed the Boggs even though they swore to take the Black. He'll make anyone who crosses him suffer.**

Syed…..Hmm actually you have given me some ideas. Who's to say that Marcus can't use his variations of Wildfire to craft armor or have a certain Bastard in Flea bottom do it?

Ok about Jimmy the Tattooed Fiend….. Jimmy is crazy, plain and simple. Whenever he's around he drives people crazy and drop all formalities. And the things he does makes people question whether what they saw was real.

Jimmy is based off a character from a manga called Gang King. The lead character is called Jimmy the Tattoo who like my Jimmy is a talented Tattoo artist who tattooed himself.

Jimmy is in the story as its part of my style to make a story with a lot of emotion and action but also with a dash of humor. You all remember the scene with Podrick Payne in the whorehouse? I don't know about you but that me laugh especially when Varys was asking Rose about it and even he was like "I wonder what he did?"

But anyway enough rambling on with the story!

….

On the road to Winterfell…..

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Roared Marcus as a cold burst of wind blew in from his right making his burns flare up with pain.

"Something the matter Marcus?" asked Marcus' Sworn Sword and friend Mo Kay. Or if you want to get anal about it Sworn Bo Staff.

"Yeah just getting pissed off from the wind" Marcus said to his friend.

Mo Kay was a Braavosi Sell Sword who was going thru a rough patch in his life and didn't know what to do with if and decided to participate in the melee that took place during a tourney the King held as fighting always cleared his head. Before the melee many other Sell swords and Knights openly mock his fighting style

Now apparently as a child Mo Kay been bullied relentless about his name until one day he just snapped and beat his tormenters half to death with a broken broom. When he did this he did it in front of a recruiter for the Second Sons, the man had been so impress that he took the boy under his wing not even caring that he was ten.

The man became like a father to Mo kay, since the boy never knew his, teaching him how to fight saying that he was a prodigy with the Bo Staff. But all good things must come to an end. One day a job went bad as in mercenary work your fellow mercenaries could be friends one day and enemies the next and Mo Kay's father figure had been killed and Mo Kay had to flee to Westeros else he be fed to the dogs.

So when the Sell swords and Knights mocked his fighting style the style his father figure taught him he was really pissed off. So once the melee started a lot of those mouths got forced shut by the end of Mo Kay's staff. Towards the end all that was left was Mo Kay and the crowd favorite, Marcus.

At the beginning the fight was even as neither fighter giving an inch. That was until Marcus had called Mo Kay by complete accident, Monkey the very name that led him to the man. And then he finally snapped and with a roar of "THAT'S IT!" Mo Kay swung his staff so fast and with so much force that a wide eyed Marcus didn't even have time to block the attack and was knocked out. The crack that rang through the air was so loud that many thought Mo Kay had actually killed the Prince.

Having believe that he had killed the Prince, Mo Kay had ran from the area fleeing for his life. He had in fact almost manage to make it out of the city until Jimmy had caught up him and tackled him off his horse. From there he was arrested by the City Guard and then taken to the Red Keep.

At point Mo Kay believed his life was over and was complementing suicide. He had killed a Prince and knew there was no getting out of it, but at least he could apologize to the family before he bit his tongue off. But he had been surprise instead to see a dead man, alive with the left side of his face bruised and standing by the Iron Throne being handed Milk of Poppy by the Grand Maester.

And to his further surprise he had been offered by the King the position as the Prince's Sworn Sword. At first he had thought the Prince would despise him but again he had been surprised when Marcus had laughed and said "Honestly I needed to get my ass handed to me as I was starting to get arrogant." And so as time went on Mo Kay realized that not only had he found a new purpose he had also found a friend.

…..

"Do you want to ride in the carriage dear?" Cersei said with concern as she slid open the carriage window.

"Nah from what I hear from father, we are almost there. But if the winds get any rougher I may rush towards the nearest door in Winterfell." Marcus said adjusting the cloak that covered his right.

Despite the façade he keep up, Marcus' burns still hurt him from time to time. Thankfully while he was fighting, both physically and politically, his adrenaline help numb it. But the problem right now was that Marcus was bored and on horseback. And the winds of the North were cold and irritating his skin. Needless to say Marcus had been in a foul mood the whole trip. Three times so far he had snapped at his older brother Joffrey threating to burn him alive if he didn't shut his mouth.

The Queen had done her best to ease the tension having put her two eldest on opposite sides of the column. But Joffrey couldn't leave well enough alone and kept angering his brother. And half way thru the trip Joffrey found a fist buried in his gut.

Cersei loved Joffrey dearly but sometimes the boy could be an idiot. She had hope over time he would've learned and left his younger brother alone, or at the very least not mess with Myrcella and Tommen. Whenever Joffrey went out of his way to purposely to torment the younger two Cersei never got a chance to punish him as Marcus would beat her to it. And as sad as it was to say it wasn't unusual to see the Crown Prince sporting a black eye or busted lip shortly after Tommen or Myrcella came running to her in tears.

She had many times tried sitting the two down and have them reconcile, but the two of them were too stubborn. She knew that if something wasn't done soon one of her son would attempt to kill the other. It had been her dream for the two of them to rule together. For Joffrey to be a great King and bring their country into a golden age. And for Marcus to be the most glorious hand the world would ever see. But for them to go for each other's throats, that was her nightmare. Cersei sighed as these thoughts always haunted her.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ELDESTS!? JOFFREY! MARCUS! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" shouted the King breaking her out of her thoughts and making her glad for it, she hated it when she had those dark thoughts.

"Seems I was right, father probably wants Joffrey and me up front to show us off to the Starks." Marcus said as he directed the horse to the front.

….

Arya Stark's feet pattered excitedly as she made her way through the crowd and climbed on top of a wagon. She sat there in awe seeing the banners of House Baratheon and Lannister. She saw a man in golden armor and as much as Arya hated to say, as she didn't like girly things, he was a handsome man. Behind him was a boy about two years younger than her older brothers, he too was handsome but the way he was looking at everything was just wrong. Arya didn't know what it was but something about him rubbed her the wrong way.

Beside him was a figure in pure black armor who was an exact opposite from the blonde boy. Arya couldn't see his face underneath the helmet but she could see his eyes through the slit in the visor. They were shifting around and examining everything, like he was taking every detail of Winterfell, before he pass judgement on her home. Arya didn't know how she felt about him but like he was doing with Winterfell she would wait to pass judgement. Fair was fair.

Suddenly she found herself looking straight into his and couldn't help but find it funny when he cocked his head to the side. She guess he was probably wondering why she was wearing a guardsmen's helmet. Arya smirked and mouthed the words 'To make you ask questions.'

The armored boy suddenly jerked up and laugh making the blond look at him weirdly and Arya decided to leave and go to her family deciding that perhaps Prince Marcus was an alright person.

"It's faster if you head that way!" said a voice behind her making Arya turn around and face a Guardsmen she didn't recognize. Odd as she knew all the guards, maybe he's new?

"But I'll get caught by my family if I go that way!" Arya protested.

"Yeah but if you go the other way you'll be late and make your family look bad." Said the Guard.

Arya frowned and sighed "You're right better to get scolded for being late."

"That's a good girl." The guard said taking off the helmet and fixing her hair. "Now you better get along Lady Stark."

"Don't do that!" Arya said kicking the young man in the shin.

"OW!" yelped the guard as he held his leg.

"And you should know I'm not a lady!" Arya said before running off.

As soon as the girl left the guard stop holding his leg and smirked. "A lot of fire in that one." He said as he started taking off his uniform revealing the sleeveless light leather armor underneath. On his arms was a colorful work of art. "Well that's takin care of, better get to Marcus and give my report. But first, I could go for some of this Northern cheese I've heard about." Jimmy the Tattooed Fiend said as he headed for the kitchen depositing the pieces of guardsmen's armor in different places.

…..

"Arya where have you been….oh never mind I'll scold you later just get in your spot" Catelyn Stark said rushing the girl to her spot beside her brother Bran who she pushed making her sister roll her eyes and her other brothers to chuckle.

"Behave" Catelyn said calmly which made every one of the children shut up immediately. And just in time as Jamie Lannister flanked by his nephews.

"That one in the black armor I think that's Wildfire." Arya said making her father perk up and for a certain ward from the Iron Islands to gulp.

Eddard Stark, or Ned as he was called by his friends, eyes panned over to the boy no, the young man. The last time he had seen him was when the Queen had dragged him along with Robert and Jon Arryn to the boy's chambers and showed his whimpering bandaged body and he had been small and weak then. But to see him now? Ned couldn't help but smile seeing the boy become strong. _"If nothing else the boy is tough like his father."_

"Damnit I thought the cold would make him stay in the capital." Said the voice of a young man making Ned turn around and see Theon's pale face.

The Lord of Winterfell then remembered what resulted from the argument that had shortly took place in the hall after the Queen had dragged them to the boy and had said with a harsh whisper "I DEMAND JUSTICE!". Balon along with Theon had been drag before the court. He had tried to plead mercy for the Lord of the Iron Islands but the Lannisters wouldn't have it. Balon as punishment for his rebellion had right arm and left leg smashed with Robert's hammer resulting in both limbs permanently crippled to serve as an everlasting reminder to Balon and the Iron Born that they were not to rebel again. But the worst of it all was that Theon was forced to watch to instill fear in the next Lord of the Iron Islands.

Eddard look at the heir to the Iron Islands and made a note to tell him to be scarce at the feast tonight. It was rumored that the Queen's hatred of Greyjoys was only rivaled by her husband's of Targaryens.

"Shut up!" Sansa said rudely to her sister bringing Ned out of his thoughts as the Royal carriage entered the courtyard.

And then from behind the carriage came a fat man surrounded by knights in golden armor. _"Oh Robert you let yourself go!"_ Ned thought horrified seeing what the Demon of the Trident had become. He remember the man he had rode to war with years ago and it seemed he had been devoured by the man that needed steps to get off his horse. The Lord of Winterfell still bow though as the man still was King and deserved his respect. He stayed like that until he saw the gloved hand motioning him up. _"Could it be?"_ Ned thought hopefully as he stood the rest of the crowd standing with him. "Your Grace" He said respectfully.

"You got fat." Robert said with a stern look on his face.

To this Ned could only raise an eyebrow and look down at the man's gut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Laughed the King and Lord Stark couldn't help but join him and smile as the man embraced him, his friend was still in there. "Nine years! Why haven't I've seen you, where the hell have you been?!" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace" Ned replied. "Winterfell is yours"

Robert just hummed he never liked ruling over his friend "Who have we here? You must be Robb" Robert said greeting Ned's heir. He then went to Sansa and stop to look her over "My you're a pretty one." He said smiling, he looked back at the Queen and gestured to the girl. And Ned noted that the Queen instantly had her eyes locked on the girl.

Robert then walked up to his youngest daughter and asked. "And your name is?"

"Arya" the girl said nervously.

"Oh show us your muscles" Robert said good naturedly as he greeted Bran "You'll be a soldier" he said smiling.

Suddenly a huge gush of wind blew in from the north sending a chill in the air. There was a growl in the air and then Prince Marcus swiftly dismounted from his horse and stormed off to the nearest door with Mo Kay behind him who bowed quickly. As soon as the two were gone there was a silence in the courtyard.

"You must forgive Marcus, the winds have been unkind to him." Cersei said as she came forward.

Ned bowed and kissed her hand "His wounds still pain him?" he asked with concern.

"Everyday." The Queen said with a sad expression.

"Ned take me to your crypts I wish to pay my respects." The King said abruptly.

"We been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait." The Queen said with a hint of bitterness.

"Ned" the King said heading towards the crypts.

Having been put in an awkward position the Lord of Winterfell could only bow his head in apology before he followed the King.

As soon as the King and the Warden of the North were a few feet in the Stark crypts Ned asked the question he had been dying to ask. "Tell me about Jon Arryn."

Robert sighed and said "One minute he was fine and then, burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did" Ned said getting a small smile from his friend.

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at 16?" Robert said making the two chuckle at the memories. "All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye." Ned said smirking.

"Don't look at me like that it's not his fault I Didn't listen." Robert said smiling as Ned covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. But Robert became serious "I need you, Ned. Down at King's Landing not up here where you're no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King"

To this Ned didn't know what to say "I'm not worthy of the honor." He said bowing.

"I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my Kingdom, while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up." Chuckled the King as he leaned down and picked up his friend. "You helped me win the Iron Throne now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together." He said before a hint of sadness reached his voice. "If your sister had lived we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. We'll join our houses."

"Who do you intend to have married? My son to your daughter?" Ned asked.

"By the Gods Ned! I thought you loved your son!" Robert said slightly shocked.

"Is Princess Myrcella that much of a handful?" The Warden of the North asked thinking the girl was something like Arya.

"Please the girl is as sweet as can be." The King said rolling his eyes. "No what I'm saying is that Marcus would most likely kill Robb."

Ned started chuckling until he saw the serious look on his friend's face "Wait you're serious!"

"Of course I'm serious!" Shouted the King. "Marcus is worse than a wolf protecting its pups, when keeping boys away from Myrcella! I don't know how many time I've been told that some stupid young Knight or Lord's son has been sent to a Maester because Marcus beat the shit out of them for flirting with Myrcella. No no no if you love your son then get that thought out of your mind."

Ned could only stare at his friend in shock "Sounds like the boy inherited your anger"

"Ha you have no idea!" Laughed the King as he headed deeper into the crypt.

…

"Damnable wind! Why in the name of all the fucking gods does it want to ride my ass!?" Growled Marcus as he started to take off his armor and put on a heavy coat.

"The North doesn't seem to like you." Mo Kay said as he threw a log in the fire place.

"Do me a favor. If I ever get sentenced to the Wall just fucking kill me!" the Prince growled as he put on a pair of trousers.

"Speaking of the Wall, I heard something." Jimmy said as he walked out of a shadowed corner.

"Tell me what you heard." Marcus said as he warmed his hands by the fire.

"That a month ago Lord Stark executed a deserter from the Night's Watch." Jimmy said cutting a piece of cheese from a wheel he nicked from the kitchen.

"Doesn't Lord Stark chop someone's head off every other month? What makes this one so special?" Mo Kay asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Hmm not bad cheese." Jimmy said ignoring the Braavosi sell sword as he continued eating the cheese. The tattooed teen was going to cut another piece but stopped as Marcus said in a stern voice.

"Jimmy!"

"Fine, ruin my fun," sighed the teen as he put down the cheese. "The guy was apparently a ranger, one who has been with the Watch for about roughly five years. The guy has been beyond the wall multiple times but apparently during his last trip he saw something which made him run." Jimmy said as he got a faraway look on his face. "He said he found a group of dead Wildings but the problem is they didn't stay dead, that they stood up and attack his brothers. And that he saw a White Walker rip the head off one of them."

"White Walkers just another Westeros myth." Mo Kay scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Dragon are supposedly myths yet I recall seeing their skulls below the Red Keep when I was four and ten." Marcus said making Mo Kay bow his head as stood from the fire. "Did his story change at all?"

"Not even when his head was hanging over the block." Jimmy stated.

" _Interesting"_ hummed Marcus in thought.

"What are you thinking Marcus" Mo Kay said having seen that look on his friend's face before.

"Men who are set to be executed generally don't lie" Mused Marcus. "I think we need a set of eyes on the Wall." He said.

"Well you have sent a good number of men to the Wall perhaps if you pardon someone after a set numbers of year they could report to us on the status beyond the Wall." Mo Kay suggested.

BANG!

"HELL NO!" Roared Marcus slamming his hand on the table before him. "I will never allow even one of those maggots another chance! So get that fucking idea out of your head!" he said growling. "No it has to be someone that I can trust. Someone whose honor comes only second to their duty."

"Someone who chooses to go to the Wall?" asked Jimmy.

"Exactly!" Marcus shouted.

Jimmy could only smile as he took a seat at the table "I think I have someone in mind." The Fiend said before he popped a slice of cheese in his mouth.

….

Later that evening a training dummy was getting thoroughly abused by a young man's sword. The young man was Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard. Why he was abusing the dummy was because his father's wife, Catelyn Stark thought it would be insulting to seat a bastard at the feast. As much as it shamed him to think it, he believed Lady Stark was being a rude cunt for the way she treated him. It wasn't his fault he wasn't born from her. He knew his father didn't mean to shame his wife by having him. Jon didn't hate his father though. He understood why, he was a result of a man at war who thought he would have died and needed the warmth of woman else he would've panic and never come back home.

He wacked the dummy again to help relieve his anger. He shouldn't think like that. Lady Stark was right, their current guess WERE royals. What she was doing was proper and he shouldn't hold any ill will towards her.

"Is he dead yet?" A voice asked behind him.

Jon perked up and turned around as he recognized that voice "Uncle Benjen." He said smiling as he walked towards the man.

"Hahaha You got bigger." Benjen said as he hugged his nephew. "Rode all day didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters." He then asked the question Jon hoped he wouldn't ask "Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the Royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Jon said making the smile drop from his uncle's face as the man realized his mistake.

"Well, you're always welcome on the Wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there." Benjen said although he didn't mean anything time soon.

Jon got a small smile on his face "So take me with you when you go back."

"Jon…." Benjen started as he realized he made another mistake. _"Thank the Old Gods I wasn't born first."_

But Jon interrupted him and said "Father will let me if you ask him. I know he will."

"The Wall isn't going anywhere." Benjen said as taking the Black wasn't a decision to be made lightly.

But Jon was determined "I'm ready to swear your oath."

"You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons…" Benjen stated trying to tell him to be sure about this decision.

"I don't care about that!" Jon said firmly.

Benjen look the young man in the eye and saw the determination within. "I'd better get inside, save your father from his guests." He grabbed Jon by both arms and said "We'll talk later." And with that he took his leave to have a conversation with his older brother.

Knowing that his uncle would at least talk to his father Jon turned back to the dummy only for another voice to speak.

"Your uncle's in the Night's Watch."

Jon turned back around and spotted Tyrion, the infamous Imp of house Lannister standing in the shadows a wineskin in his hands. "What are you doing back there?" asked Snow.

"Preparing for a night with your family." Tyrion said taking a swig of wine. _"And prepare to deal with a certain inked Hell spawn."_ The dwarf leaned against a post and mused to himself "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother?" Jon asked making sure he didn't confuse him with someone else, just in case.

"My Greatest accomplishment." Tyrion said grimly "And you? You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" he asked pissing the young man off making him turn around. "Did I offend you? Sorry." He said somewhat sincerely. "But you are the bastard though?" Tyrion walked forward and stood in front of Jon and said seriously "Let me give you some advice, **bastard.** The same as I gave to nephew Marcus after his accident." The dwarf waving his arm around his right. "Never forget what has happen to you, and most certainly what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used against you." He said as he turn to head to the feast.

"And what the hell do you know about being a bastard?!" Jon said angrily.

Tyrion stopped and looked Jon right in the eye "All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." He said before taking his leave. As the dwarf opened the door a hand snagged the wineskin from his belt so quickly that the Lannister didn't notice it had been taken.

"Say what you want about the Imp, but you got to admit he has a way with words" A certain Fiend said as he took a swig from the wineskin "Ahh! He also know good wine" Jimmy said. "You want some?" he asked Jon only for the bastard to shake his head. "Meh suit yourself more for me."

"Who are you?" Jon asked look at the strange teen.

"Take a guess." Jimmy said showing his arms.

"Aw you're Jimmy the infamous Tattoo Fiend." Jon said widening his eyes.

"Oh good I was worried nobody heard of me so far North. So tell me Snowman what have you heard about me?" Jimmy asked making Jon's eyebrow twitch.

"Well I heard that you're Prince Marcus' best friend." Jon stated getting a nod from the inked boy. "It's said that you snuck in the Red Keep and stole the Royal tailor's dyes. But instead of being sentence you were spared due to Marcus' interference."

"Yeah if it wasn't for good old Bacon Face I probably seen the North a lot sooner." Jimmy said putting his hand to chin.

"You call Royalty such a thing?!" Jon said shocked.

"Please I call the King the Fattest Fuck Alive, Jamie Lannister Ser Suckcockalot, I call Joffrey King of Bitching Whiners daily, hell I've called Tywin Lannister, Lord Golden Asshole!" Jimmy said making Jon gape like a fish.

"What?!" Jon said flabbergasted.

"Yep, Marcus says he's amazed I can even walk with how large my balls are." The Fiend said readjusting his pants.

"How have you not been killed?!" Snow asked only for the crazy teen to just shrug and take a sip of wine.

"I don't know maybe I'm lucky since both my parents got screw over." Jimmy suggested.

"How so?" Jon asked curiously.

"I rather not talk about it, but let's just say there's a reason I haven't told anyone besides Marcus my last name and that there's a certain Lord out there who I'm going to take everything from." Jimmy said getting a dark look on face. "But anyway there's actually a reason I'm out here." The normally cheerful boy said shaking his head. "So I heard you're interested in going to the Wall."

"I am, why does it matter to you?" Jon said staring at the enigma of a teen.

"Oh I couldn't care less," Jimmy said drinking some more wine. "But the person who it does matter to, can't be out here when it's like this." He said as a gust of wind enter the courtyard.

Realization hit Jon's mind. "Prince Marcus." He said.

"Aw I knew there was something more going on in there than, I'M A BASTARD! AND LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Jimmy smirked. "You see we heard some interesting rumors regarding a certain thing a guy said before his head was cut off by a certain Lord." The fiend said drinking some more wine.

"The White Walkers." Jon said.

"Yep." Smiled the Tattooed boy.

"But they're just a myth." Jon said shaking his head.

"Is that so?" Jimmy said as he reached into his pocket and took out a case. He opened the case to reveal a portable tattoo kit with various dyes and several small hallow white needles. He took out a needle and place it in Jon's hand.

"What's this?" the Northern asked as he examined the white needle.

"Dragon bone." Stated Jimmy.

"What?!" Jon said almost dropping the small piece of bone.

"Yep it's a bone that runs along a Dragon's neck line according to the archives in the Red Keep it would move up and down when a Dragon expresses emotion similar to a way a dog's ears do." He said taking back the needle and dipping it into some ink. "Now that the Dragons are dead it serves no purpose since the bones are so small, but I found one. The bones are sturdy but hollow making them excellent needles for my art, plus Dragon bone is highly resistance to heat so I can drop these in boiling water and they come out fine meaning they're very easy to clean. Thus the risk of infection is reduced." He said as he stuck the needle in his arm touching up a pervious tattoo that had faded due the low quality ink he had used when he was young. "So tell me Jon the Snowman if Dragons are supposed to be myth, how did I get these?"

"I suppose not all myths are false" stammered Jon.

"Which is where you come in." Jimmy said as he put his kit away. "When, and let's be honest it's not if with you, when you go to the Wall Marcus just needs you to do your job except one little detail." He said holding up his finger.

"And what's that?" Jon asked seriously.

"You report directly to Wildfire and only to Wildfire. You'll be our eyes on the Wall someone we can trust to tell it like it is. And you'll be the one whose tells us if we need to be ready in case of the worst." Jimmy said seriously.

"And what might that be?" Jon asked.

"That the deserter was telling the truth. That the Long Night will come again." Jimmy said as he put the wineskin to his lips only to find it empty. "Anyways you have until we leave to decide" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait one more question." Jon shouted.

"What is it?" Jimmy said looking over his shoulder.

"Why me?" asked the bastard.

"Because you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Jimmy said smirking as he opened the door. "Oh and Snowy, It doesn't matter if you're a slave, commoner, bastard or even noble everyone has a role in the great play called life."

"And what are ours?" Jon asked.

"I'm the guy who stays in the shadows and gets his hand dirty so the hero looks good. As for you? That's for you to decide," Jimmy said as the door closed leaving Jon alone to his thoughts.

…..

At the feast people were having grand time, drinks were a plenty and laughter could be heard from across the room. Marcus smiled as he sat in the corner of the room. He may like the weather but he would admit the North was a nice place. The people were honest, a breath of fresh air compared to those down in King's Landing. He could tell why his father was looking forward to the trip.

"I was wondering if you could smile." Spoke a voice of a young girl making Marcus look to his right where he spotted Arya Stark.

"Now who said anything about me not be able to smile?" the Prince said arching his eyebrow.

"Just a rumor I heard, saying how the burns messed up your face so you couldn't smile." The Northern girl said.

"And now that you see my smile what do you have to say?" Marcus asked.

"That it's just another silly rumor my sister spouts as she likes the sound of her own voice." Arya said rolling her eyes.

"Pffft, sounds like she'll be a perfect match for my brother, he just loves running his mouth." the scarred teen said shaking his head.

"Don't let Sansa hear that otherwise she'll get all giddy," Arya groaned. "I just don't get it, what's the big deal about marriage?"

"Not your cup of tea?" Marcus asked.

"No it's my dream to be married off to some Lord and to live happily ever after while I never leave the castle and have numerous children." The second daughter of Stark said sarcastically.

The Prince chuckled and said. "Ha aren't you the little she wolf."

"And don't you forget it" Arya said smiling as she towards the main table to get something to eat.

"Looks like you made a friend" Mo Kay said as he walked up with two cups of wine.

"Politically as my father's son I'm supposed to be friends with Lord Stark's children as to help keep face, but having an actual friendship doesn't hurt." Marcus said taking one of the cups. "Robb invited me to spar with him tomorrow if the wind isn't too cruel, hopefully we'll bond over fighting. It's as my father says 'Nothing builds a good friendship like a fist to the face!'

"Like how we met" chuckled the Braavosian.

"Say what you want about my father, he still gives out sound advice from time to time." Marcus said taking a drink.

"NOW THAT'S A PAIR OF TITS!" Roared King as he buried his head in a busty maid's cleavage and grope her ass.

"You were saying?" Mo Kay said smirking.

"I said giving advice, I didn't say shit about the man being a role model." Sighed the Prince. "I can't believe I'm stem form that's man line."

"Ha I can!" Jimmy said as he dropped from the ceiling making many look at their drinks before they just shrugged and continue to drink. "I still remember a certain slurred tongue Prince carry an equality drunk Dronish girl up to his chambers for some…." The Fiend smirk clapping his hand together three times.

Marcus groaned "Damnit don't remind me. Nathalie refused to look me in the eyes for a month until her moon blood came. Even after a year now it's still awkward as my mother is always looking her over trying to spot a baby bump." He said putting his hand to his forehead. "It's not funny!"

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah it is! Because the Queen is right to check since there's been many a time I've seen good old Viper Eye sneak out of your chambers in the mornings." Cackled the Tattooed Fiend.

"Umm about that." Blushed Marcus.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Marcus. Better a friend then some whore" Jimmy said waving it off. "But anyway I came here to report."

"And what did he say?" Marcus said leaning back against the wall.

"He didn't give a definite answer but Snowy seemed very interested" Jimmy said smiling.

"Give someone an opportunity to be something more, something that matters, that would peak anyone interests." Marcus said taking a drink. "I shall sate his interests tomorrow."

"Hmm seems Nathalie's Dronish ways have influenced you" Mo Kay teased referring to the bi-sexual tastes of the Dronish.

Marcus could only growl and say "Gods the insult I had would only dig a bigger hole! So just shut up!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the Tattooed Fiend.

…

The next day…

"Come Tommen keep your arms up! You do know which way up is right?!" Marcus shouted as his little brother sparred with Bran.

"Bran keep your eyes open for an opening!" Robb shouted giving advice to his own brother.

TWACK!

"OW!" yelped Tommen as Bran smacked him hard in chest

"That was a death blow Tommen! You're going to die! What do you do?!" Yelled Marcus.

"Take him down with me!" Tommen answered as he tackled Bran to the ground. The boy wrestled on the ground their arms flaying about as their sword arms struck each other.

"Alright boys war is over, you're both dead." Rodrik Cassel the Master-at-arms of Winterfell said pulling the two boys apart. "Now show your respect and shake hands." He said firmly and smiled as the two boys shook hand smiling. "Good now go get out of that armor and run along."

"Yes Ser Rodrik!" both boys said running off.

"Aye aren't they good lads" Rodrik said smiling. "Now who wants a go at each other." He making Robb step forward.

"I like to challenge Prince Marcus I want see if the rumors of Wildfire's skills are accurate, or is he just a flicking ember." Smirked the Heir of Winterfell.

"Oh now I got to see if the Young Wolf's bite is as bad as its bite!" Grinned Marcus stepping forward.

"Very well, now remember training swords only." Said the Master-at-arms.

"How ridiculous, first you fight with padded armor then you swing blunted sticks, might as put them in dresses as all you're doing is training pussies." The Crown Prince Joffrey sneered making the Lannister men laugh.

"Quiet." Growled Marcus as he turned to face the men giving them a stare. Quickly the red cladded soldiers silenced and bowed their heads, there was even a curse mutter chastising themselves. They had forgotten that it was unwise to go along with Joffrey's insult in Marcus' presence. "Care to say that again?" Marcus said turning towards his brother.

"I said only real men fight with live steel" Joffrey said glaring at his brother.

"True but you seem to forget that only applies to the battlefield, for training you use blunted weapons." Marcus said running his thumb along the blunted edge. "If the greatest swordsmen was trained using live steel he'd be short an eye and an arm."

"He's short an eye and arm? Huh wasn't that almost you?!" Mocked the Crown Prince.

With that insult both the Baratheon and Lannister visibly stiffened and a mutter of an "Oh fuck!" was heard.

Marcus growled and was about to violently attack his brother until he had a thought cross his mind. "Very well Joffrey if it's live steel you want then its live steel you get." Marcus stated making his brother smirk in triumph.

"I won't allow this!" Roared Rodrik.

"Don't worry Ser Rodrik it won't be Robb that I'll face it be my brother." Marcus smirked.

"W-what?!" squawked Joffrey.

"You said only real men fight with real steel, well brother now your chance to prove it" the scarred boy said smiling "Unless that is, your chicken?"

"Bacaw! Cluck cluck!" Jimmy said strutting around like a chicken and clucking and crowing like a rooster making everyone bar Joffrey and his Hound.

"Fine I'll show you who the man is!" Joffrey said stepping forward in his anger forgetting that his brother was a swordsmen of considerable skill.

"I said I won't allow this!" the Master-at-arms shouted stepping in front of Marcus.

"Don't Ser Rodrik I got this" Marcus said as waved his sword in front of the man's face.

"I-i-I very well but it will be on your heads!" the loyal servant of Stark said going to the side of the sparring ring. "Begin!" he shouted.

Almost immediately Joffrey swung for his brother's head who lazily swatted the strike away with his sword. The golden haired brother then went for a swipe to the center only for that to be blocked.

"He's toying with him" Theon said seeing a pattern of blocking, swatting and an occasional dodge.

"No," said the Bastard of Winterfell. "He's not even doing that, in fact it like he's….?"

"Bored" Robb finished. "Like he doesn't even consider the blade's edge a threat."

"Well I can't blame him on that one." Theon said getting nod from the two Northern brothers.

Suddenly seeming as Marcus had enough, he moved forward grabbing his brother's arm and swing his blade down making the Crown Prince cry out in pain.

"Huh?!" Robb said seeing the blade hit Joffrey's neck but was surprised to see no blood.

Moving to the side to get a better look Theon suddenly busted out laughing "Oh what a devious fucker!"

Moving to see what the Greyjoy saw both Jon's and Robb's jaws dropped slight at what they saw. While Joffrey had been with his poorly named sword Lion's Tooth, Marcus had hilariously been fighting with one of the training swords which was now laying against the bruising neck of Joffrey.

"Drop it!" Growled Marcus as he squeezed his brother's wrist.

"Alright!" whimpered Joffrey dropping his blade.

"Good," Marcus letting his own blade drop. He then leaned in close and if anyone were closer they would have heard "How **dare** you insult our host in their own home, these people, this family is why we sit upon the Iron Throne. And yet you mock them. So for this I punish you!" he growled before burying his fist deep in Joffrey's gut.

Joffrey gasped in pain as spittle left his mouth. He dropped to the ground whizzing trying to breath. As soon as he did he started crying in pain.

"Stop your sniveling!" Marcus roared picking his brother off the ground by the neck of his shirt. "Where was the person boasting about being a man huh!" he yelled slapping Joffrey in the face. "If I hear you speaking of matters you know not I will silence you by breaking your jaw!" He shouted throwing the Crowned Prince to the ground. "Now get out of my sight before I taint Blaze with your worthless blood!" he said stomping on the ground.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey cried running off.

"LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU CUNT!" roared Marcus.

"The Crown Prince will remember this Prince Marcus" the Hound warned.

"And you honestly think that worries me? I hope he remembers, but knowing my brother he only remember the insults and not the punishment." Marcus said before waving his hand and dismissing the Hound. "Now gentlemen where were we?" he said turning to the gaping mouths of the Northmen.

….

Later in the day, Brandon Stark was climbing up the old tower in Winterfell having grown bored since he was too young and had been left behind while the men went hunting. Climbing always relaxed him and it made him fell unique since none of his sibling ever did it. He knew it was dangerous but that was the fun of it. He was almost to the top when he heard a noise. _"What is that?"_ he thought as he made his way to the window and froze at the sight he saw and realized what he heard.

There bent over on her hands and knees was the Queen. And to his further shock she was being taken from behind by her own twin brother Ser Jamie Lannister! He quickly dropped his head else he be seen.

"Why hello there Bran what are you doing here?!" Shouted a voice making the boy look up and spot Jimmy the Tattooed Fiend on top of the roof. "Ah climbing aren't you? I thought you had the look about you."

"Jimmy keep your voice down else they'll hear us?!" Bran harshly whisper.

Suddenly Jimmy's face grew grave "Damn you saw didn't you?!" he groaned before sighing "I'm sorry Brandon I'm really am. I thought I stopped you but I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"Afraid not" said the voice of Jaime Lannister as he grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt.

"Hey Golden boy catch!" Jimmy shouted before he dropped a vile winch was caught by the Kingslayer.

"What's this?" asked the Kingsguard.

"Something the Alchemist brewed up, I'm not going into the details but it's meant to get rid of memories particularly a week's worth." Jimmy said sadly. "Again I'm sorry Bran, I was actually hoping to give you tips on your climbing in fact here's one that will come in handy. Put your hands behind your neck and lower back it will help lessen any injury from a fall. I recommend doing so now."

Once Bran did so Jamie force the boy to drink the concoction and asked "How old are you boy?"

Bran could only gulp and say "Ten"

Sighing Jamie looked back at Cersei and said "The things I do for love." Before pushing the poor boy out the window.

As Bran laid there on the ground Jimmy could only look down in sadness and say "I'm sorry Bran, I'm doing what had to be done."

….  
Later that Night…..

Cersei was pacing around the room nervously, waiting for a certain person to barge through the door.

 **Bang!**

The Queen jumped and quickly turned around to face her second eldest.

"We need to talk." Marcus said before the door was closed behind him by a sober looking Jimmy.

….

Please fav and review.


End file.
